Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method, device and computer program product for outputting a transport stream.
Description of the Related Art
At present consumers have the opportunity to view televisual content over the Internet using a so-called “video on demand” system. This type of system enables a user to select video content to view over the Internet. This video content may include televisual broadcasts previously broadcast. One example of this is iPlayer provided by the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC).
However, in order to access this content, the televisual broadcast must be completed and uploaded to the server by the video on demand service. This provides an inconvenience for the viewer.
Embodiments of this disclosure may address this issue.